Isn't French A Romance Language?
by TheSpacePrince
Summary: Mathew becomes Alfred's French tutor. But what Mathew doesn't know how Alfred feels about him. Can Alfred confess his feelings to Mathew before somone else can take him away? Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, Kinny here and thanks for reading my fanfiction. =w= I hope you enjoy this one. ^^ I always wanted to do an AmericaxCanada. .w. So thanks again. ^^ I think I wrote this poorly but I'll get better soon. ^^; Please review. Enjoy!**

***X*X*X*X*X***

"UUGGHHH! Seriously! I don't get this shit!"

Alfred F. Jones, a high school student, lies on his bedroom floor, trying to finish his French homework. He didn't get it at all and he's getting very impatient about it.

"Come on, Alfred. I just explain the whole homework to you." says his roommate, Mathew Williams.

Alfred scratches behind his head and incoherently looks at his homework.

"I still don't get it, please show me again, Mattie!" he whines

Mathew sighs and gives him a small smile. "You're hopeless, you know that." He gets off of his bed and sits next to Alfred on the floor.

Alfred grins widely at his friend. "Thank you, Bro! I own you one!"

Mathew rolls his eyes and laughs a bit. "Whatever, just listen carefully this time, alright?"

"Yes, Sir!" Alfred salutes playfully.

"Ok, so here's what you got to do…."

***X*X*X*X*X***

"Finally! Ah, thank you so much, Bro! I finally finish it!" Alfred grins happily at his paper.

"You're welcome, glad to help." Mathew smiles warmly.

Alfred blushes a bit but quickly shakes it out. "Anyways, why are you so good at French? Is like you can speak it naturally or something!" Alfred says annoy.

"C'est parce que je fais." Mathew replies.

'What?"

"Sigh. I said, that's because I do."

"How? Are you like half French or something?'

"Kinda, my brother is. He taught me when I was little."

"Oh..."

"What? Jealous that I can speak another language than you?' Mathew smirks.

"D-dude, no! Me, jealous? Yeah right! For your information, I can speak a little Spanish." Alfred said proudly.

"Yo también."

"Dude, seriously? Who taught you? Your sister." he says, once again annoy.

"No... I don't have a sister. But my brother's friend, Antonio taught me. And knowing how to say 'taco' or 'burrito' or any Mexican food names doesn't count as knowing a little Spanish, Al." he smiles.

"Shut up! I know more than that! And it's not fair, you had people teaching you."

"I can be your teacher. Both Spanish and French."

"Thanks but no thanks for Spanish. Right now, I just need French!"

"Alright, then I'll be your French tutor for now on." Mathew smiles.

"Thanks! I'm glad to hear that! You'll be much better than the 'other' guy. Anyways I still have to finish my Literature homework." Alfred says as he digs through his backpack.

"You're not finish with all your homework?" Mathew asks as he lies back to his bed.

"I only have this one left."

"Do you need any help with it?"

"Nah, I'm good. But thanks, dude. Really appreciate you helping."

"No problem, that's what friends are for, right?" Mathew smiles at him.

"Y-yeah, of course..." Alfred weakly smiles back. "What about you? Are you finished with everything?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm done. By the way, can I read one of your comic books?" Mathew reaches out to grab a comic book from the small bookshelf near the bed.

"Yeah, sure dude." Alfred replies.

"Thank you"

Mathew begins reading the comic book as Alfred begins doing his homework.

*X*X*X*X*X*

The alarm clock turns its last red-digit to a two, reading 10:42 PM.

"Mmph! Finally! Finish!" Alfred stretches his arms as far as he can.

He packs his homework in his backpack as he get change to go to bed.

Before he climbs up to his top bunk, he notices how Mathew was sleeping.

Mathew had his face half cover with the comic book and he still has his glasses on.

Alfred takes the book off of his face and gently removes his glasses as he places it neatly on the lamp table. He covers him with his blanket and tucks him in.

He stares at him for a bit as he caress Mathew's cheeks and his lips. He leans down and presses his lips lightly against his.

"Just friends, you said…" he whispers quietly to himself.

**Thank you for reading! Please review. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry it took so long to upload this. I kinda had a writer block. ^^; But I finally finish! I barely finish it I mean... xD Anyways, I hope you guys really like this. You seem to enjoy the first chapter so I have you enjoy this one! ^w^ I believe this chapter is longer than the last one, but that's great right? xD Please review! They make me happy. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters.**

***O*O*O*O*O***

"_Mattie! You've been in the restroom for a while. When are you gonna come out?" I impatiently start tapping my pencil against the wooden desk. Matthew 'supposedly' was going to help me with my French homework but all he's been doing is spending time inside the restroom. "J-just a minute..! I'm almost done."_

_I roll around on my desk chair as I groan loudly. "Seriously Mattie! What exactly are you're doing anywa-"_

_I stop doing everything, even breathing. My eyes stares at the most alluring thing I've ever seen. _

"_S-so what do you think, Al? Do you like it?"_

_Mathew timidly stands in front of me, wearing a French maid outfit. _

"_W-what the fuck, Matt! Why are you wearing such a thing?"_

_I can't help but stare at him stupidly while blushing._

_Mathew blushes as well and innocently looks away. "I just thought it would be nice if I teach you French this way." _

_His chaste features soon disappears by a malicious smirk._

"_And by the way, I'll have your fully attention this way."_

_Mathew sits on my lap, wrapping his arms around my neck. I hold my breath, I can feel my face getting redder and brighter than before._

"_Am I right, Alfie?" he whispers in my ear._

_I shudder as I feel his warm breath against my ear. My head is hazy. I didn't know what to do. Mathew is out of character, it kinda scares me. But I also like it, I like it a lot._

"_M-Mattie, what's up? Why are you being like this?" I manage to stutter out._

"_Stop pretending that you don't like this, I know you do."_

_He lays his lips softly against my neck. I shudder and gasp suprisely._

"_I know you like it, Alfred. Every bit of this…"_

_He begins to lick my neck._

"_Mn… M-Matt, stop..!" _

_I can feel myself getting warmer, especially between my legs._

"_Do you really want me to stop? I know you're enjoying this, Alfie. If you really want me to stop then just push me away."_

_But I didn't. I wrap my arms around his thin waist, pulling him closer to me._

_Mathew continues kissing my neck, going lower to my chest. My t-shirt got in his way so he slowly pulls it out, placing his tongue back to my chest._

"_Matt..." I moan softly._

"_Alfred…"_

_I let him move his warm ,wet tongue around my chest. I softly moan his name. _

_"Matt..."_

"_Alfred…"_

_He repeats my name over and over again, with his charming voice._

"_Matt, your voice is so sexy… Please... Keep saying my name.."_

"_Alfred.."_

_His voice keeps turning me on, more and more. He moves his amazing tongue around one of my nipples. I moan in pleasure, defiantly enjoying it. _

"_Alfred-san…"_

_My eyes widen when I hear the way he say my name. 'Alfred-san?' I say to myself._

"_Alfred-san…"_

_There goes again! "Mattie, what are you-"_

"_Alfred-san…"_

_Everything is getting weird. I start to realize that this isn't reality._

"_Alfred-san!"_

_This isn't Mattie's voice._

"_Alfred-san! Wake up!"_

'_Damn it!'_

***O*O*O*O*O***

"Alfred-san! Wake up! It's time to go to lunch!"

Kiku whacks Alfred hard in the head with one of his precious mangas.

"…ouch! Alright, alright! I'm up! I'm up!" Alfred immediately grabs Kiku's wrist to stop him.

"Stop it, Kiku. It hurts" Alfred yawns and rubs his head. He sends his friend a sleepy glare.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to be late for lunch. So hurry up and get your things"

Alfred lazily grabs his belonging as Kiku waits for him outside the classroom.

"You should really stop sleeping during your classes. Aren't you afraid to fail any of your classes? " Kiku asks in concern.

"Who are you, my mother? Beside its Calculus. I'm not failing that class. So don't worry about the awesome me, my friend." Alfred gives Kiku one of his trademark smirk.

Kiku just sighs and begins to walk toward the lunchroom with Alfred. "I'm just saying, Alfred-san. Don't you have time dreaming about Mathew-san at night?"

Alfred stops and looks at Kiku as he was about to shoot him dead.

"W-What are you saying? What makes you think I was dreaming about Mathew!" Alfred blushes madly.

Kiku stops and turns around to smile at him. "Does this sound familiar?"

"Matt-san, your voice sounds so sexy. Keep saying my name.~ Oh Matt-san!~" Kiku chuckles softly.

Alfred glares at him with his redden face.

"S-stop it! Stop saying that! It's embarrassing! "

"I think is quite charming. And cute." Kiku adds with a smile.

"S-shut up! Let's just go to lunch." he mumbles as he starts walking.

Kiku follows him behind with the same playful smile on his face. "So, what was it about this time?" Kiku asks Alfred curiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he says casually.

Kiku just giggles and starts pulling Alfred's uniform sleeves. "Come on, you know this is not the first time I've heard you sleep-talking. And since then, I haven't told anyone. So you can trust me. Please, I want to know."

It's true. Alfred knows that it isn't Kiku's first time hearing Alfred sleep-talking. Kiku has heard him many times actually. And mostly, he hears Matthew's name a lot during those talks. But Alfred likes to pretend that Kiku doesn't know anything about it. It's hard for Alfred to admit it to him. Kiku understands, but he can't help asking him about it.

"I don't wanna talk about it…" Alfred says sheepishly.

Kiku pouts. "Please? I'm curious what kinds of dreams you have about Mathew-san. Was it a naughty dream?"

Alfred face returns to its bright-red form. "H-how much have you heard?" he frantically asks.

"So it was? What was it about then?" he asks shamelessly.

Alfred really wishes Kiku won't ask these embarrassing questions with that innocent, curious attitude of his. It's just too awkward for him. But no matter what, Kiku will never stop asking him until he gets the answer he wants. So he might as well finish this soon.

"He was… He was wearing a French maid outfit.." he mumbles, hoping he didn't hear him.

"I didn't know you had that kind of fetish, Alfred-san."

"D-don't say it like that! You're making me sound like I'm some kind of perv! Anyways, it's your fault."

"Eh? My fault? How so?"

"For lending me those mangas! What was it called again…? Oh yes! Was it 'Maid-Sama'?"

"You can't blame my mangas! It's your fault. You're the one who wanted to read them in the first place." He says defensively.

"Yeah, but still! Misaki looked really cute with her maid outfit on. And I couldn't help thinking about it. So yeah, it's her fault."

"Oh, so now you're blaming Misaki-chan? Stop denying it, you know very well it was your desires."

"….I still say it's the manga's fault" Alfred mumbles.

Kiku just sighs and smiles at his friend. "Don't worry, Alfred-san. I respect your fetish. Many men has that kind of fetish."

"Stop saying it like that! Again, it makes me sound like a pervert." Alfred pouts.

"Hehe, sorry."

***O*O*O*O*O***

Alfred and Kiku finally makes it to the lunchroom. Students scatters around the room. It's hard for Alfred to find that special someone in this large crowd of people.

"I see him right there." Kiku points out.

Alfred finally spots the Canadian, sitting at the table by himself. They walk towards him, finding out he isn't alone.

There's a tall guy sitting by Mathew. He has blond, spiking hair and he's wearing a blue and white scarf around his neck. He has his arm comfortably around Mathew's shoulder.

This made Alfred feel uneasy.

"Hello, Mathew-san." Kiku greets himself with a smile.

"Hey, Kiku. Oh, hey Al! You guys finally made it. I was getting worried. Why were you guys late?"

"Alfred-san was sleeping during class. Too bad I have to wake him up. It sounded like he had a very nice dream." Kiku chuckles as he sits across Mathew.

Mathew chuckles as well and looks at Alfred. "Oh really? What was it about, Al?"

"Hahaha, I kinda forgot what was it about." he says as he sits next to Kiku, giving him a glare.

Kiku smiles at Alfred and looks at Mathew.

"So who's your friend, Mathew-san? I believe we haven't met."

"Oh, this is Lars. He's a transfer student from the Netherlands. Lars, these are my friends, Alfred and Kiku."

"It's nice meeting you, Lars-san" Kikus smiles at him.

"Likewise." Lars smiles back.

"So Lars, how long have you met Mattie? You seem to be too friendly with him." Alfred remarks.

Lars laughs a bit and removes his arm around Mathew's shoulder. "I'm sorry; Mathew is actually the only friend I have since I came here. I didn't know he had such a protective friend. I'm sorry if it bothered you."

"It's alright, I was just curious. No hard feelings, man." Alfred tries to sound polite.

'It's his first day and he already tries to hit on Mattie? That bastard…' He thinks to himself.

"Alfred, that wasn't really nice-"

"It's alright, Matt. I wouldn't blame him. I would've done the same if I see a stranger being 'too friendly' to you. Besides, it's great that you have wonderful friends." Lars interrupts with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess so." Mathew smiles back.

"If it's not too much, but could you please excuse me and Mathew? We're going to the library; he's helping me with Literature."

"Not at all" "It's alright, dude" Alfred and Kiku says.

Lars nodds as he and Mathew gets up and gather their belongings.

"See you later, guys" Mathew says.

They both walk outside the lunchroom and heads to the library.

"That bastard…" Alfred hisses.

"I don't like him either, Alfred-san. I have a bad feeling about that guy." Kiku agrees.

Alfred nodds but can't help having these feelings. He has to keep an eye on Mathew and make sure Lars doesn't try anything funny.

"Let's go get lunch. I'm hungry." Kiku suggests.

"Alright, let's go."

He won't let a Netherlander has his way with Mathew.

**Thank you for reading! Please review. ^w^**


	3. Author's Note

Hey! It's Kinny.

Umm, sorry that I didn't update this story like I planned. I decided to rewrite the whole story so it would work out for me. There won't any changes except for the first chapter might be a bit longer and it will be Alfred's point of view. Also, I'm in need of a beta reader so if you're interested or know someone who can help me, please PM. I will really appreciate it. Thank you so much for those who review and/or favorite/follow my fanfic. You guys are the best! I will see you guys soon with new chapters. Thank you for your patience.


	4. ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE BUT IT'S IMPORTANT

Hey you guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story; it's been like two years, heh. Welp, I got some good news and bad news. Bad news is that I won't continue the story. Well, I won't continue with THIS setting. The good news is that I have worked on another story BASED on this idea. The new story is very different but it still has the same concept. (You'll know when you see it) If you're still interested, check out the new chapter on my new profile: Sp4ce-Punk. I needed to start fresh. I want to say, I wouldn't continue this if it weren't for those who stay and those who recently liked/favorite my story. I'll keep this up but remember: this story is discontinued and the new one is on my other account. Thank you so much!


End file.
